What is hidden
by Sophie789
Summary: Trying to protect Harry and Ron, while searching for horcruxes, Hermione is captured by Snatchers. Shortly after her arrival in Malfoy Manor, hell breaks out and she is death nearer than life. Having lost hope with her life slipping away, a dark shadow visits her at night, promising to help her... -Authorized Translation from Alex2303-
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I own nothing, this is an authorised translation from : .de/s/5125578c0002e0cd06701389/1/Was-im-Verborgenen-liegt . English isn't my first language so there might be some grammar mistakes. A friend of mine reads every chapter before I upload it, but if there are still mistakes, then tell me if they are major ones. If not then you don't have to, nobody is perfect. But now enough of that, here comes the first chapter.

Every little decision we make is influencing our life. Not just our life but also the life of our fellow human beings. Sometimes less, sometimes even more.  
Depending on how we decide it can bring a beautiful life to us, but grief and suffering to others.  
But if we decide to take on grief and suffering by ourselves to spare the ones we love, we can quietly go bydie. Unseen.  
But now and then the fate directs our decisions and doings, or the ones of the others, so that sometimes one nevertheless gets what he wishes…

Captured

It was a cold, dark dungeon, where she was being held. A dungeon, which was 100 times worse than Snape's in Hogwarts. It was cold, damp and musty, although there was a little window with thick bars high up the wall, which just let enough light through so she could make out schemes if the sky wasn't covered with heavy clouds, like now.  
But it hadn't been seen for months, as there was the cold and damp fog caused by Dementors, who seemed to mull over something, leaving England in a heavy cold. Hopelessness. A feeling, which was tormenting Hermione past the last few days, even without these dark creatures.  
Her head felt so heavy. Saying she only had headaches would be like laughing at the truth. No, she would be grateful for something ordinary like headaches. Instead her entire body was aching.  
It wasn't just the cold, musty air filling out the dungeon but also the scent of blood, cold sweat and sickness. The scents were coming from her. Blood shone on her body which came from many wounds already beginning to become inflamed.  
She thought her whole body was one big bruise. Every inch of it was hurting, while she felt a burning, tearing and stabbing pain everywhere. The Cruciatus, with which she was tortured only hours ago, was to blame for her suffering.  
Only when she couldn't even scream any longer, because her throat was hurting so much, Bellatrix stopped and she was thrown back into this hole, after she was being promised they would continue on the morrow to get her talking. Only, she wouldn't. She wouldn't betray her friends. She'd rather be dead. But they wouldn't kill her either.  
Half unconscious, she overheard one Death Eater reminding this lunatic not to kill her, the mudblood. If she was dead, they wouldn't findcouldn't tempt Potter with her.  
"Harry...", she whispered at the memory of him tear-stained and scratchy, before collapsing onto the damp stone floor which let the pain in her body getting worse before it slowly vanished again until everything was the same as some seconds ago.  
It seemed to be like this for endless hours until somewhere far away she heard a quiet noise. Steps which echoed strangely on the cold stone. Also, it sounded a bit muffled in her ears. More like the noise wasn't in the Now but far away. Like through water. Dull and somehow broken.  
"No…", she wailed. Not again. Not now. She couldn't bear it anymore. Had no strength left. Damn, why couldn't these bastards leave her alone for some hours?  
Her visitor didn't stay where he was. He stopped because of her wailing but then stepped carefully closer and her body tensed up again. Fear and panic found their way to her mind. Fear of new torture but also the other mistreatments.  
But she wasn't dragged out of her cell, as she feared, to punch her or otherwise give her pain. The opposite happened. The figure, which was besides her, laid a dirty but warm blanket over her bruised body and wrapped it carefully around her, trying not to hurt her any more. But even this caution wasn't enough. She was being hurt too badly in the last days with the result that there wasn't any inch left without bruises.

Now she lay in the shadow's arms, of whom she couldn't see anything. It was too dark, for that and her eyes hurt too much and because of the many tears she cwouldn't see anything. The stranger had the hood of the black cape covering half his face, so Hermione couldn't recognize the figure, even without the other things, in the darkness of the cold night in march.  
What she felt noticeable, was a comforting warmth coming from the shadow's body. Her half-frozen body welcomed that warmth which also carried a calming scent, waking something deep inside her. A quiet confidence.  
The shadow then carefully laid her onto the small bed made of straw, which he hexed magicked dry with some quietly murmured words being nothing more to Hermione than a whisper in the wind. As soon as she lied she forced her eyes to open a little bit more, to see who was with her. Who obviously didn't want to hurt her. But even now she didn't see anything. She didn't recognize anything from the stranger who softly put a hand on her bloody, bruised cheek and carefully stroked it.  
The hands of the visitor definitely belonged to a male, although they were soft and fine. Soft, warm and especially gentle to her. It was a nearly tenderly stroking, which calmed her down, although everything around her hadn't a calming effect at all. But this small gesture left that feeling, which ledt her to closing her eyes throbbing with pain, to forget what was around her. What had happened in the last days.  
The stranger pulled her closer to him and held a little bottle at her chapped lips, which Hermione only felt in passing, as there was a sound again. It was the shadow, only she heard him from far, far away, like through water, so she couldn't match the voice to anybody. She probably wouldn't even have recognized Harry or Ron, if they were itwith her right now. Her best friends, on whom she put all her hope after all.  
"Hermione. Hey? Come on, drink. It will lessen the pain", the stranger whispered and she again looked up to the, for her, unrecognizable face. Who was it? Who was there with her? Who would say her by her name instead of calling her a mudblood? Did she dream? Would this Someone really help her or did they want to make her obedient with this potion? Did the Death Eaters try to make her talk, to betray her friends and plans?  
Yes, this was obvious. That the apparently offered help was only a trap. She tried to get out of the strong arms and turned her head away from the bottle. "No…", she wailed quietly, which irritated the visitor. After a short, hesitatee moment he pulled her back close and dribbled the potion into her weak body.  
Hermione didn't want to gulp, but the reflex to do so, to calm her dry throat, was bigger. A moment later the liquid, slightly tasting like honey, flowed down her throat. Shortly after that Hermione felt the effect of the potion. And it was totally different than she had expected; i. It eased off. The pain slowly disappeared and became more or less bearable. The shadow didn't lie. He really did want to help and lessen her pain. Instead of the cold, which was creeping though her bones before, there was a relaxing warmth in her body, making Hermione close her tired eyes. But before she fell into a new unconsciousness, she felt warm, soft lips, kissing her on the forehead. They then went to her ear, where she heard the strange voice one last time.  
"I will help you. I will get you out of this hell, as soon as there is a chance to", the shadow promised and softly stroked her cold cheek before she was completely gone and fell into a deep, painless sleep, which let her dream. Of days long ago…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I own nothing except my grammar mistakes.

I hate him!

Again! All the time she saw both of them snogging in some corner in the castle. Constantly, she heard the stupid girl calling him with that damn nickname: "Won-Won!"  
Each time Hermione thought she might need to vomit when she heard that high voice of Lavender.  
Each time Hermione thought she might need to vomit when she saw the two, like some minutes ago, in a corridor, where Ron snogged her senseless.  
Dammit, what did he see in that stupid cow? She was so cheap and pushy, like her sweetly stinking perfume, which flowed around her in a pink cloud. She acted even more like a slut, when she put her fat décolleté provocatively under his nose, on which he then stared and nearly slobbered. And as if this wasn't enough, this stupid cow wasn't getting tired of looking at him with those big painted eyes, touching him and…  
ARGHHH! Hermione would've liked to scream right now. Instead the tears came like so often floating out of her eyes and like so often she ran through the castle, looking for a place to be alone, where nobody would find her. But bad luck was with her and she bumped into Malfoy and his gorillas. And like expected, he had nothing but insults for her. That even Weasley, the prat, finally recognized how low-graded she was. Generally and also as a woman. That had hit her even more and more tears came pouring as she walked around the three Slytherins laughing hatefully behind her back.  
Now she was with Ginny, crying about all this. The youngest Weasley soon couldn't bear the pain of her friend anymore and tried to comfort her, to calm her down.  
"Stop crying because of this idiot, Hermione. My brother is stupid. You know that!"  
"Yes. It's just… What does he want with her!", the Gryffindor wailed and Ginny hugged her and she sobbed into her arms.  
"Ron is just stupid, he doesn't see what he could have with you. He's not your level, sweetheart. He's not worth it, to be in such pain", the redhaired witch said but it wouldn't lessen Hermiones pain.

In the following days, Hermione avoided everyone as far as possible. Especially Malfoy and his Slytherins, who seemed to be following her around. She also avoided Ron. But it didn't work so well as they had many lessons together and shared a common room. During breakfast or lunch, she met people she didn't want to see or hear, too. Like this morning.  
Lavender had no other hobbies than to sit on Ron's lap and to snog him, when the owls arrived.  
Hermione didn't pay attention because she was just expecting the Daily Prophet. The more surprised she was, when, in addition to the big owl, a smaller tawny owl, with golden feathers, landed in front of her and held out her leg.  
Confused, she looked at the owl, which carried not only a letter but also a package. She took both from the owl and gave it an owl-cookie as a reward. Besides Ginny nobody had noticed the tawny owl and the redhead turned to Hermione.  
"Who sent you this?"  
"I… No idea. I didn't order anything", Hermione mumbled and took a closer look on the package which she opened carefully, expecting everything but not the actual thing, what was inside. A beautiful, silver necklace with an angel's wing.  
"This is beautiful", Ginny breathed happily, while Hermione examined the present. Beneath the necklace was a small card, on which "For the most beautiful angel in Hogwarts" was written in fine and neat letters. Hermione blushed. Ginny saw it and grinned.  
"Obviously, someone is having a crush on you", she said cheekily and brought colour back on Hermione's face.  
"Who sent this?", Ginny asked again.  
"What?"  
"The letter! There was a letter, wasn't there?"  
"Eh…Yes" Hermione murmured, took the letter and opened it hesitantly. Ginny, meanwhile, looked around the Great Hall to see, if someone was watching them right now. Only no one did, so she focused her attention back on her friend unfolding the letter carefully. It didn't say much. But the short text made Hermione's eyes open wide.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _For a long time, I struggled with writing this letter, in the end I found the strength to do so. With this I'd like to tell you that you're the most beautiful girl I've ever met. All the more it makes me sad that you're running through the corridors with tears. Even more, it makes me angry because I know the reason._  
 _Please let me tell you, he's not worth your tears. A man who doesn't know what he has with you doesn't deserve you. Someone who doesn't see how special you are. I see it and I wish, especially now with you being sad, to hug you and hold you. Just to be there for you. Sadly, the fate doesn't make it possible, but maybe my small present will cheer you up. It doesn't replace a dear person holding you in his arms, but it shall show you that this he exists and wants you to smile._

With this, the letter ended and Hermione read it over and over again, staring between the necklace and the letter. Ginny grinned.  
"Someone really has a crush on you. And this guy, he has eyes and hopefully a brain, too.", she smiled and carefully took the delicate necklace and held it out to Hermione.  
"What do you say to this, mh?" "I…", no more followed. Instead, Hermione began looking around the Hall searching for anybody who was looking in their direction. A dead loss. Either he wasn't here or he was in control of himself. But what the hell was that? Who would send her such a letter? Who would send her such a present? Who could understand her grief, besides Ginny and Harry?  
"Mione?" "What?", she said startled and turned to face the red-haired.  
"And? Any idea, who might be your secret lover?" "Secret…", Hermione stuttered. Ginny nodded. "Sure. The letter implies it.", she pointed on it. "That there's someone liking who likes you but doesn't have the courage to speak with you. He's probably extremely shy", she grinned again. Hermione wasn't convinced. Who was this? With whom did she have a good relationship?  
While thinking about it, nobody seemed possible. Harry was her best friend, but he wouldn't be able to find the right words. Besides that, he wouldn't even write a letter. And Ron?  
Hermione threw a tired glare towards the new lovers who couldn't stop touching each other. No, it definitely wasn't Ron. But who then? Who?  
"Don't you think?", Ginny asked, bringing Hermione out of her thoughts. "I… I don't know. I can't imagine that someone… that out there is someone… who finds me interesting. Special", she said quietly and read again the passage where it said that she was special.  
"Of course you are special, sweetheart. You're pretty, intelligent, kind…" "I don't think a boy would care about that", Hermione murmured anxiously and looked back on the letter. On the written words that seemed to flow. He had a beautiful handwriting.  
"What do you mean?", Ginny asked confused what made Hermione peep to Ron. If a girl was kind, intelligent or something else, he didn't care about, the same as in fourth year. Generally, no boy her age cared about the character of a girl. What they wanted was a pretty but stupid girl with big tits they could play with and have fun.  
"Forget Ron!", Ginny told Hermione off as she saw her gaze and tapped on the letter. "This one seems to like the way you are. He probably thought long about what words to use. And then that present. I really think that's sweet", Ginny squealed with enjoyment. Hermione still looked irresolutely at the necklace.

During the day, Hermione wasn't fully available. The things from the morning were floating through her head. A secret lover, Ginny had said. Sounded interesting at first but in the following lessons she thought about every boy at school who could be an option.  
But in the end, she crossed every name from the list because she didn't think they were able to find such words. Also, she didn't think anyone that shy, writing a letter instead of just trying to talk to her, like McLaggen. Since Ron and Brown terrorized the whole castle with their stupid Won-Won and Lav-Lav, Cormac wasn't getting tired of asking her out.  
With the time passing by she was getting more and more suspicious. Maybe it wasn't a sweet present but more like something that should harm her. Who would send something with that purpose was pretty obvious. Malfoy! He would do such a mean thing. Using her grief and telling her sweet words, only to curse her with a present, so he could make fun of her if she really was that stupid to believe someone would be interested in her, a mudblood?  
Yes, she believed the deceitful snake capable of doing that. Getting her trust, only to hurt her even more. Anger filled her even though it was just a possibility. But it was becoming more and more likely.  
"Not with me, Malfoy", she growled and went to Professor Slughorn after Potions, the rest of her class already left the room to go to the next lesson.  
"Professor?", she asked timidly since he wasn't done observing some of her classmates' samples. When he looked up and found Hermione standing in front of him, he smiled friendly.  
"Miss Granger. What can I do for you?"  
"Uhm... Could I ask you a favour?"  
"Of course, no need for being shy", Horace said kindly. Hermione pulled out the necklace, laid it on the desk and pushed it to him. The old man immediately took an interested look at the necklace while Hermione told him about the favour she needed.  
"This morning I got an owl carrying a letter and this necklace. But I don't know, who sent this. My friend thought of a … secret admirer or so. I don't have a good feeling about it, so… I wanted to ask you if you could take a look, maybe find out if it's cursed or something?"  
"Cursed?", Horace asked surprised and Hermione nodded.  
"My dear, who would want to harm you?"  
"I could tell you some names", she murmured, causing Slughorn to raise his eyebrows before looking at the necklace again.  
"It seems to be a very fine work, my dear. Surely not from a second-hand shop. If it calms you, I'll examine it for curses and other spells. I think. You can take it back tomorrow after the lessons", he smiled.  
"Thank you, Professor."  
"Oh, no need for that. I'd love to do that for you", he said, still smiling and blinked impishly. Hermione couldn't help but to return the blink shyly before leaving the dungeons and running to her next class.


	3. Chapter 3

Who are you?

„You did what?" Ginny flew off the handle when she heard where Hermione had left the present. Especially when she heard why.

"Oh Mione, that's stupid! Do you really think Malfoy would bother to do this only to annoy you?"

"I don't know. But I do know that he's following me even more these days and annoying me more than usual!", she spat out before sinking into her favourite armchair, pulling her legs to her chest and staring into the flames of the Gryffindor fireplace.

"Darling, you're just imagining that. You're a bit too stressed because of all this", Ginny said and stepped behind her best friend to start massaging her neck and shoulders. Shortly after, a small sigh escaped Hermione's lips.

"You have to switch off for a while. Empty your head of the stuff in it, of all the stuff. And as it happens I know the exact thing that will help you."

"And what?" Hermione looked exhausted up to her. Ginny grinned.

"A nice hot bath. You're a prefect. Lock yourself in the Prefect's bathroom and have some time for yourself. You'll see, after that you'll feel a lot better. And tomorrow after the lessons you'll take your necklace back and wear it so your admirer will see it and be happy", Ginny said with a wide grin and rolled her eyes when Hermione said "Only if it isn't cursed".

"Merlin, Mione. It won't be cursed. You'll see that I'm right. And now go to the bathroom", Ginny said and pushed her out of the common room.

Her friend probably was right. She was very sensitive right now, which wasn't exactly a surprise after the last two years. First at the end of Year Four when HE came back and murdered Cedric. And in Year Five the terror caused by Umbridge and the thing in the ministry. Then there were the news she read over and over again in the Daily Prophet. The fact that Death Eaters broke out of Azkaban, nearly every day Muggleborns disappeared or entire families were killed. Not a day passed by without horrific news. And then there was Malfoy, who also had some unknown intentions. He had done something at Borgin & Burke's or bought something. They had seen him but couldn't figure out what it was. Harry was now nearly completely sure that Malfoy joined the Death Eaters. This was something, which Hermione didn't believe or at least couldn't imagine, like coward he was. But with Lucius as father, who could possibly know what was really going on in Malfoy Manor?

Finally, she arrived at the Prefect's bath and tiredly murmured the password, the intention to leave her dark thoughts outside in mind and, like Ginny said, to have some time for herself. When she stepped into the room it was already full with steam. Either she wasn't alone or someone was here before her and forgot to empty the bath.

"Hello?", she called into the seemingly empty room, but didn't get an answer. She didn't saw anybody, too, so she thought her second guess was right. It wouldn't be the first time someone forgot to empty the bath and the house elves had to do it. It wasn't that much of a problem now, since she could directly go into the warm water with a slightly flowery smell.

She quickly took off her clothes and went into the water. In the end, she dived in completely. That was nice. This great warmth together with silence. Hermione nearly managed to stay under water for a minute until she needed oxygen and went up. A pleasant heat now wandered through her body, gradually relaxing her tense muscles and after a while carrying away the entire tension.

"That was a really good idea, Ginny", she murmured satisfied, when suddenly something clattered, making her jump in shock. She turned her head and saw a shadow disappearing behind the pillars. That meant, she wasn't alone after all. Shit, since when was that person here? Was he or she already here, when she had undressed?

After having that thought, Hermione felt a huge shame creeping through her body and she sank into the water, her head being the only visible thing and she shouted angrily: "Who is there?" But her stalker didn't show him- or herself. Of course not. He probably had seen more than enough! Dammit, why hadn't she checked everything properly. And where was her stupid wand?

With your clothes, a quiet taunting voice in her head said. Where else? A moment later she was next to her pile of clothes and let the mist disappear with a swing of her wand. She saw her stalker hastily running out of the bath, but still had not a clue who it might have been. He was too fast to recognize.

"Thanks!", she said sulkily, the relaxing effect being entirely gone. She stayed in the water for another while, but she just bubbled for herself and again vanished early into her tower straight to bed. For today she no longer wanted to see anyone. Least of all Won-Won and Lav-Lav, who entertained the entire common room with their making out sessions. The loud thud of the closing door was the last thing heard of her that evening.

During the next day, her mood was even worse. First the shit with Ron and then the thing in the bath yesterday. Damn, what crime did she commit that she was punished like this? The entire day unbearably dragged on. The homework they got promised another short night. She wouldn't even find time to read in her favourite book. She thought of skipping dinner and directly starting with her work. She didn't feel hungry anyway. But then Slughorn approached her happily.

"Miss Granger. Good to see you." Confused, she stopped and turned around to face the teacher.

"What is it, Professor?"

"Oh, nothing important. I just wanted to give you your necklace back", he smiled and held out the jewellery. Hermione totally forgot the gift due to too much stress, just like Slughorn guessed.

"Surely you didn't find time to visit me today."

"No. Sorry, Professor. I… I forgot", she confessed. Slughorn just waved it aside.

"Not a problem. I wanted to speak with you about the necklace."

"And?", Hermione asked nervously and Horace took her a bit to the side.

"You were right with your guess, my dear. On the necklace indeed lies a spell. A really old but powerful one."

"I knew it. When I can get my hands on you, I'll kill you", she growled and thought of all the possible incantations she could curse Malfoy with. Slughorn was slightly irritated by her words.

"But there is no reason for that. You would do better with thanking the person who gave you this."

"Thanking someone for trying to curse me?", she ranted, what Slughorn understood even less.

"Who said something about a curse?"

"You! Just some seconds ago."

"Oh no, no. You misunderstood me. I said on the necklace lies an old but powerful spell. But it isn't a curse. Definitely not."

"What?" Hermione looked confused at Slughorn. Horace just shook his head.

"No curse. No. Quite the opposite. It's a really powerful spell for luck and, more importantly, protection", the professor said what irritated her even more to the point the didn't understand anything.

"A… a spell for protection?"

"Yes. As I said, a very old, very powerful one. It could even be compared to Felix Felicis and I wanted to talk to you about that. You said it was a gift from a stranger?" She nodded and Horace gave her the angel's wing.

"So, if I'm being honest, I'd like to meet the one who put the spell on it. It's a rare spell and as such only known by some witches and wizards, and it's difficult to perform. It's nearly impossible to bind the magic to an object, like it was done here. If indeed a student was able to do this… I would be glad if you can introduce me to your secret admirer?", Slughorn smiled while his eyes sparkled due to the fact of maybe meeting another special person, like Harry and Hermione. But she just stared quietly and very, very thoughtful at the small jewellery and brushed, lost in thoughts, with her thumb against the wing.

A spell for luck? For protection? And a powerful, too, just like the Felix Felicis? Malfoy wasn't a possibility anymore. Never ever would he give her such a present. Something that was cursed, sure, no doubt, but nothing like this! But… then who?

"Would you introduce your friend to me, my dear?", Slughorn sing-songed sweetly. It was clear that he desperately wanted to meet the mysterious boy. Only did Hermione not have the slightest clue as to who was behind the letter and so she told her professor.

"I would like to but unfortunately I don't know myself who sent the owl. This was also the reason why I wasn't sure whether the necklace was cursed or not."

"Heavens, no. There is no trace of a curse on it. No Dark Magic is on the necklace. I made sure of it. It's obvious that someone wanted to do something good for you."

"I understand", she murmured with her thought far away and stared at her present making her smile after a while. In the end, she looked up at Slughorn again and held out the necklace.

"Would you help me?"

"Of course", Horace smiled before putting the jewellery around her neck and reminding her of his wish again. "If the young man gets in touch with you again, send him my regards and tell him, I'd like to meet him."

"I'll do that", she answered smiling and Horace answered with a smile an advice: "Take care of it. You probably won't get such a precious present a second time." The Gryffindor nodded.

"Again, thank you for your help, professor."

"Nothing to thank for, my dear. Anytime again", Slughorn smiled and bowed a little before disappearing into the Great Hall for dinner. Hermione stared after him but then turned her gaze back to the pendant taking it in her hand and looking at it.

"Who sent you to me?", she murmured quietly before going to the common room to begin with her assignments. But since then the question who was behind the letter never left her head.

 **A/N: Sorry for the late update. Hope you like it. Until next time!**


End file.
